This invention relates generally to devices used in physical therapy and, more particularly, to a spine tensioning, traction and muscle exercise apparatus.
Back pain is a national health problem. It is the second most likely reason people go to the doctor. It is estimated Americans spent $20 billion alone in 1990 on back-related medical bills. More and more people sit for hour upon hour and perform computer work. Studies show that sitting creates two times the pressure on the low back as compared to standing.
Numerous devices have been devised to help with this problem, including the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,665 to Kvalheim discloses a chair with a seat rest and separate backrest. However, it cannot provide spine tensioning because it supports the user""s posterior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,108 to Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,2,48,369 to Laudersen and U.S. Pat. No. 2.112,678 to Rausch all teach leg supports, but do not teach spine tensioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,800 to Walter teaches a spine tensioning body support whereby the user""s back and legs are supported but not the posterior. The four vertical risers and two elongated members are fixed and require dismounting and disassembly to change leg and back support location. Additionally, the users must support themselves with their arms on the elongated members and lift one leg at a time over the leg rest to place them in the device. This feat is difficult for some users and may prohibit older users and those with back pain from obtaining the benefits of the device.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide the user a simplified access for practicing spine tensioning, traction and development.
Another object of this Invention is to provide an economical means to practice spine tensioning, traction at a minimal cost without the aide of a therapist.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, which may readily be utilized as a chair and, with no structure adjustments, nor dismounting also function as a dual support spine-tensioning device.
Another object of the invention is to provide the user with an opportunity to vary and increase the mild limited tension to the spine by allowing the user to lay face down in the apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide a chair that, in the reclined position, decompresses the low back as opposed to doubling the pressure when sitting upright.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a computer input chair that may also function as a spine tensioning computer input chair from which one may still be able to perform computer related tasks.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a spine tensioning dual body support chair that includes two substantially planar body supports that rotate in similar direction and opposite elevation to one another. A rotating means will move body supports in similar rotation and opposite elevation to one another. Preferably, body support rotating means will have two end limits which will hold the body supports in a chair position, one support higher than the other, or in a spine tensioning position, both body supports in near equal elevation. Rotating means may also be fixable so that body supports may be fixed in any rotation or elevation to one another so desired to perform various spine tensioning, traction or developing exercises. These body supports will support the human body with different reactive forces depending on their relative elevations, rotational position and distance from one another.